Change It Up!
by InuYashieLover
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome are in a fight again, but this time its different. Sango inturupts and now the two are having a contest! Who will win? InuxKag SanxMir
1. The Fight

A/N: Hey yall, this is my fourth fic your reading. It's a humor fic, so LAUGH WHILE YOU READ IT!! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!! See? I'm laughing!!

Disclaimer: Don't own it, so do not sue me, cuz if you do, I can sue you back!! XD

**Change It Up!**

"InuYasha, you have no consideration what so ever! Men don't go through the same pain women do!!" she screamed. He just didn't get it!!

"Well, you don't think about what the men go through, why should I think about what the women go through? Your rediculus Kagome!!" InuYasha shouted back. She just didn't get it!!

"Well, if you don't think of women, I won't think of men!!" she gave him a blank stare, and he gave her an angry one. The two stood there staring at eachother, neither of them looking away. InuYasha refused her victory, and Kagome was just staring at him, and soon, she exploded. "STOP STARING AT ME!!"

He stared in shock as she let out steam. They stood there again, until InuYasha thought of something.

"Hey, wait..." he started, then made an angry face. "YOUR THE ONE WHO WAS STARING AT ME!!!"

"Not even!" she argued, then they stared at eachother once again, and Kagome couldn't handle it. "There you go again!!"

_'You just can't win with her, can you?' _InuYasha thought, as he stared in disbelief.

"And, man! Your so immature! Would ya try to grow up, please!?" she stated.

_'This is starting to get annoying..._' he thought, then was inturrupted by Kagome.

"Are you even listening to me?" she asked, and he put on a huge fake smile.

"Yeah!" he replied, and she gave him a blank stare.

"I can tell by your face that you weren't.." she said, mocking him with the same big stupid face. His fake smile dropped and she glared. "I thought as much.."

"Can you guys stop fighting, please!?!" Sango inturrupted, and InuYasha ran right up in her face.

"Mind your own buisness!!" he warned, and she gave him a look that said 'Oh yeah?', and, shocking everyone, she punched him on the side of the face, and said a simple 'No.'

InuYasha's eye was purple now, and his eye started bleeding. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?!" he shouted, then, again shocking all her friends, Sango punched him upside the chin.

InuYasha's mouth started bleeding. He put his hand to his face, then looked at the blood on it. _'Bleeding..froma HUMAN!? Impossible.' _InuYasha groweld, and jumped to swipe Sango in the face with his claws, only to be stopped by Miroku.

"Oh, no ya don't!!" Miroku grunted as he struggled to hold the angry half demon. Sango took her finger and put it on InuYasha's forhead.

"So, the doggie wants to fight, does he?" she remarked, and InuYasha only got angrier and tried to bite her finger off. She quickly pulled her finger back, and put on a big smile. "I've got a great idea! How about you and Kagome have a contest! Maybe a race or something, and whoever wins gets to make the other do whatever they want them to!"

InuYasha didn't reply, and pulled his arms out of Miroku's grasp, and started to walk away. Sango shrugged and walked right over to Kagome. When Kagome asked what that was all about, Sango could only smile and say she would explain later if she got the chance. _'Yes, I've got a great plan..you will regret ever yelling at Kagome, InuYasha!'_

A/N: Sorry it's so short, next chapter will be ten times better! All you have to do is click that review button and the next chapter will appear!! Isn't it amazing?!? IT'S MAGIC!!! Okay, you are probably thinking I'm crazy, so let's just ignore InuYashieLover right now...WAIT, I'M NOT DONE YET!!

(Don't forget to check out my other three story's if you haven't already!!) :)


	2. Plotting

A/N: FINALLY!! CHAPTER 2!!! It took me a while, but here you go! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha :P

**Change It Up!**

The gang stopped by a tree and set up camp. Sango and Kagome left to go bathe in a hotspring, leaving InuYasha, Miroku, and Shippo all sitting by a fire.

"I hate it when the ladies leave to go bathe in a hotspring." Miroku sighed. InuYasha gave him a sceptical look.

"Why?"

"Because they leave me with men. If they would let me come I could handle it."

"Your hopeless." InuYasha commented.

"Yeah, what an idiot." Shippo agreed.

"So, why did you do that earlier?" Kagome asked. The demon slayer smiled evilly, giving the school girl the creeps.

"Well, InuYasha is pretty immature, right?" Sango started, and continued when Kagome nodded. "I just thought that you could teach him a lesson. I mean, he thinks men are better than woman, so why not show him how wrong he is?"

"Sango..." the young preistess said as she looed down. She zipped her head back up with a huge smile on her face. "That, is one of the best ideas I have ever heard! Now, how will we get him?"

The two girls plotted what they could do, then, when they we're finished and had a great prank, they head off in a random direction to find an appropiate area. They came upon a clearing, and Sango said it was perfect.

"So, I just have to go through here, and then wait for him?" Kagome asked, and Sango nodded. "Wow, I never knew it could be so easy just to prank somebody!"

"Yeah, tell me about it!" the demon slayer exclaimed, and the girls started giggling and laughing about what would occure when Kagome won.

"They are taking too long..." InuYasha said as he stood. Miroku stood along with him. "Maybe something happend?"

"We shall never know unless we go to find out." Miroku informed, but stopped when the girls came into sight.

"What took ya so long?" InuYasha asked, and they laughed. "What?"

"Oh nothing..." Kagome giggled. Miroku gave them a curious look when he noticed something.

"Your hair isn't wet. We're you two even going to the hotspring?"

"Yeah, we we're going to go to the hotspring. We looked all over the place for one, but we couldn't find it." Sango explained. InuYasha sniffed the air, then looked at her.

"If you looked all over the place, and even brought Kirara with you, then you two should have known there was a hotspring not far from here." he said, and looked at them curiously. "If you two didn't go to the hotspring, then what did you do?"

"We didnt do anything! We just walked around!" Kagoe defended, and InuYasha growled.

"Yeah right, what did you guys do!"

"I can't take it anymore!! SIT BOY!" she hollered, and his face met dirt. He shouted random curses into the ground, then got up and jumped into a tree. She sighed and sat beside her demon slayer friend. _'He will be surprised tomorrow...yes, very surprised indeed...'_

A/N: Wow, I never knew it could take so long to update O.O. The funny thing is, it didn't take me very long to write this chapter, but lets not think about that and just be happy it's finally up:D


End file.
